Postcards from Corellia
by Lady Angel
Summary: This is a slashy, humorous romantic piece. That means 2 guys in love. If you don't deal with Han and Luke loving each other, go play in another sandbox, and let me build my castle.


  
Title: Postcards from Corellia 

Author: Angel 

E-mail: valarltd@hotmail.com 

URL: http://www.geocities.com/lady_aethelynde 

Rating: R, nudity and lots of foreplay 

Warning: Slash. This means homosexual attraction and activity. If two guys   
in love squicks you, leave now. You have been warned. 

Summary: The boys take a vacation 

Archive: If you want it, just tell me where you're putting it. 

Type: humor/romance Slash! There, I've said it three times and what I tell   
you three times is true. 

Pairing: Luke/Han 

Disclaimer: The boys belong to George, but if he kept them busy, they   
wouldn't be making out in the stacks where any librarian doing her shelving   
could stumble on them. 

Acknowledgments: To the Luke_and_Han list for insisting on nothing less than   
my very best, and putting up with me until I found it. To Irene, my beta,   
who stood over me with a bantha prod in one hand and chocolate in the other,   
and zapped and rewarded by turns as I needed it. To my   
husband, Richard, who sang "Pride of the Angry Sea" and "Red is the Rose" on   
demand. 

Notes: "Gather Ye Pipers" is property of Mikal the Ram (he said I could use   
it). "Pride of the Angry Sea" belongs to Dennis Drew (ditto, he even sent   
me the words). Red is the Rose is public domain and sung to the same tune   
as Loch Lomond. 

Feedback: I crave it. It's my favorite high. 

***   
Postcards from Corellia   
2000, Angelia Sparrow   
*** 

The light footfall behind him was obviously intended to be sneaky, so Luke   
Skywalker withdrew his extended senses and let himself be surprised. Large   
hands clamped over his eyes. 

"Gotcha!" 

"On the contrary, I have you." The tendrils of Force solidified in an iron   
grip and pulled Han's hands above his head. "And right where I want you."   
Luke kissed his bondmate and then, seized by some imp of the perverse, ran   
light fingers over the spacer's ribs. 

"Don't, kid." Han twisted in the immutable bonds, as Luke indulged his whim. 

"Serves you right for sneaking up on me while I'm meditating, alone and   
unarmed." 

"I give already," Han gasped, cursing the day he'd let Luke find out he was   
ticklish. 

"Spoilsport. I was just getting warmed up." Luke kissed him again,   
releasing his arms which immediately went around him. 

"Mmm, keep the warming coming," Han mumbled against his hair. Luke pulled   
back first. 

"You didn't come all the way over here just to pounce on me." 

"Never know. You're fun to pounce." 

"Spill!" 

"Or what?" 

"Or else?" 

"Don't sound to confident on that else, kid." Han kissed him breathless,   
hands sliding lower to cup his firm bottom, one leg sliding in between   
Luke's, rubbing against the fullness at the top. "You're right, though. I   
came down to kidnap you. We're going away." 

"Away? Where away?" 

"Corellia. I'm taking you home to meet the folks." 

Luke raised an eyebrow. "About time. Finally going domestic on me,   
pirate?" 

"Never. I just got word from my youngest sister. Corellia is having a   
planet-wide festival to celebrate five years of freedom. We're going." 

"Mmmm, and what does that entail?" Luke asked, disentangling himself, and   
starting for the door. "Tall ships, too much booze, and wild orgies?" 

"I'm not sure whether to laugh or grumble about mind readers." 

"When were you planning to leave?" 

"Now. Everything's packed and the Falcon's ready. It'll be fun to get away   
by ourselves. I'll take you sailing. You'll love it. Elka has a lovely   
little boat, totally wind powered." 

"I don't recall being consulted about all this. Maybe I have plans." 

"It's called a surprise. And after Stenov, Vuiam, and that trip to Tatooine   
in the middle of sandstorm season, you said you'd come quietly when I   
asked." 

"You didn't ask. You ordered. Power going to your head...General?" 

"Kid..." The jutting chin told Luke he was treading on thin ice with that   
last crack. With herculean effort, Han won the battle with his temper.   
"Would you like to go to Corellia with me for a celebration, Master Jedi   
Skywalker?" He tried to keep it to the same teasing level Luke had, but   
wasn't sure he succeeded. "My family wants to meet you." 

"Of course. It might be fun to go somewhere not engulfed in crises, wars or   
insurrections. Let me change." 

"Need help?" 

"I can manage." The smile told Han his offer was not rejected, just deferred   
to a more appropriate time and place. Minutes later, Luke emerged in his   
familiar blacks. "Told you I could manage." 

"Yeah, yeah, you always manage, don't you? Manage this." The kiss was   
fierce, possessive and intense, pressing the smaller man against the wall.   
Luke opened eagerly, and felt the old, familiar excitement begin to build.   
Feeling like his knees and stomach were melting, he kissed back, trying to   
make his mate feel all the passion he did. 

Even so, Luke broke the kiss first. He ducked down, breathing hard, his   
fair face flushed. "We'll be the talk of the Academy if anybody walks in.   
Master Skywalker and his bondmate acting like a pair of teenagers." 

"You're the boss, do you care?" 

"Not really. But you said the Falcon was waiting. And there's a party in   
our honor waiting to get started." Luke gave a wicked grin that only Han   
ever saw. "Besides, waiting until we hit hyperspace will only make it   
sweeter." He rubbed his whole body against his lover, pressing their hips   
together tightly. 

"Tease." 

"You started it. Let me leave a message for Leia and Master Ral and we'll   
go." They walked out of the academy and caught a hover-car to the landing   
pads. 

"Just us?" Luke asked. "Where's Chewie?" 

"Went home for a while. Malla's getting grumpy with an absentee mate."   
They ran the preflight quickly, both wanting to get back to unfinished   
business. Coordinates, jump, and it all went as smoothly as it had a   
thousand times before. 

**** 

The celebration rioted through the streets of HyperMatrixCity, as it had for   
eight days and nights. But a non-Corellian could only stand so much, and   
less than two days after their arrival, Luke announced he had had a splendid   
time, but enough was enough. Although they had spent a good deal of that   
time at their hotel contacting family, he still felt as if he'd been dragged   
through half the streets of the city. 

Now, he basked under the hot water, washing away dirt, sweat and second-hand   
lip-paint from a dozen strangers. He'd been raised very strictly, and the   
effusive abandon with which the locals greeted everyone, friend or stranger,   
came as a surprise. He'd been hugged and kissed by more   
people in the last couple days than in his previous thirty years. 

His slightly fuddled brain watched as a stream of blue ran off his cheek and   
over his chest. He smiled. A tipsy young man, wearing appalling blue   
lip-paint, had kissed him before taking a good look and saying "Y'know, you   
look jus' like Luke Skywalker." He'd laughed and said, "No, no,   
Skywalker's much blonder." The guy had wandered off and kissed the pretty   
green haired girl who crossed his path. 

Sleepy, Luke wandered out of the 'fresher, towel held loosely at his hips.   
The sight in the living area of the tiny suite made him clutch the towel,   
and press himself against the wall of the hallway. surreptitiously, he   
managed to get his bondmate's attention. Han joined him in the hall. 

"Han, there are a dozen women in there!" he whispered urgently. 

"Yeah," Smug and just a little too careful from the brandy, Han kissed him.   
"Finally found them all. You sure you wanna go out like that?" He licked   
away a drop of water from his lover's collar-bone. "Not that they'll mind." 

"Han, _why_ are there a dozen women in our living area? And why is their   
lip-paint all over your face?" 

"Han?" called one of them, "Are you coming back?" 

"In a minute. There's not a dozen. There're fourteen. Took a while to get   
them all here." 

The glaring blue eyes told him to talk fast. 

"Little brother, I swear! You've forgotten every manner I tried to teach   
you." The stern-looking older woman strode into the hall and looked Luke   
over curiously. "He's pretty. Are you going to bring him out to meet us   
any time soon? Seska has to leave by 2." 

"Elka, he's not dressed. Luke, my big sister, Elka. We'll be going out to   
her place tomorrow." 

Luke held out a hand, only to have Elka hug him hard. "Uh, let me dress,   
I'll be right out," he managed before scooting to the bedroom and tossing on   
clean sleep pants and a robe. He calmed himself before walking into the   
living area. 

All of the women smiled the same lopsided smile at him. Han introduced five   
sisters and nine nieces. Luke lost track of names after the sisters. They   
were all tall, some dark like Han, and some fair like Elka. The women   
blended into a strong-hugging, smiling blur of faces and kisses, welcoming   
him to the family and cooing over finally meeting him. 

***   
The shafts of morning sun were filtered into tiny needles by the sheer   
curtains. They prickled through the air and landed sharp and hard on the   
eyes of the sleeping man. He stirred, and moaned, opening his eyes and   
closing them again quickly. He lay still for a time and got his   
bearings. 

*The only thing worse than waking up with a hang-over,* Luke Skywalker   
decided with the few brain cells not actively in revolt and razing his   
cortex, *is waking up with a hang-over and having to face a smug Corellian   
who never gets them, and whose idea this whole vacation was.* He finally   
opened his eyes enough to see Elka's guestroom. 

Or worse, facing half a dozen Corellians, all of whom would be teasing him   
about not holding his brandy. He lay looking at the white ceiling, and   
wondering if he could die in peace. 

*Brilliant, Skywalker. Way to impress the family. And we were doing so   
well up until now.* 

The low roar of breakers from the beach below the cliff where the house   
perched hammered in his head like a bantha stampede, and he buried his head   
under the pillow. The sweet flower and herb scent of the sheets nauseated   
him. 

He remembered sitting alone on the deck after supper, staring at the ocean.   
It still amazed him, even after all the worlds he'd seen, to see so much   
water in one place. Han had joined him, wrapping him in strong arms, and   
they had sat silently, watching the tide come in, as they had for the past   
four nights. Han never said anything, but Luke suspected the ocean was one   
of the things he missed living on Coruscant. The sun went down and they   
watched two of the moons rise. 

Astri, Elka and Stom's oldest daughter, had brought out a small platter of   
sweets, and poured several glasses of brandy. The rest of the adults joined   
them when the children were abed. Luke had sipped the brandy, and found out   
it was the really good stuff. The conversation had been   
wonderful; sharp wit obviously ran in the family. Those who married in had   
acquired it in self-defense, he noticed as well. He had lost track of how   
late they'd stayed up, and how much he'd had to drink. 

The faint noises coming down the hall told him he wouldn't be allowed to die   
peacefully. The door opened almost silently, but to Luke it sounded like a   
sandcrawler with a bad engine. Han's bare feet made little sound on the   
thick carpet, but he would have sworn his mate was wearing metal-soled shoes   
on deck-plates. 

"Kid?" came the soft whisper. "I brought kaf, and juice. Sit up." 

He sat up, carefully trying to keep his head from going nova, and almost   
succeeded. Yoda's voice complained "Do. Or do not. There is no try." He   
flinched as Han sat down beside him, then leaned back into the warm,   
familiar chest, still bare above the light sleep pants. Once vertical and   
supported, he swung his legs off the bed, and looked for his clothes. They   
were all folded and clean, on a chair near the bed. 

"After all these years, you should know better," Han scolded lightly   
handing him the kaf. It was hot but not scorching. The queasiness returned   
with a vengeance. "You know three's as many as you can stand." 

"Don't fuss," Luke rasped in a whisper, the effort making his head pound   
worse. He sipped the kaf. It helped. 

"Elka says to drink this once you finish the kaf. Old family cure." 

"Was it obvious?" Luke sipped the foul concoction and found it helped more   
than the kaf. 

"Kid, not an off-worlder alive can drink eight of Stom's house label and   
come out without a hangover. Even I can't do it anymore." 

"You let me drink eight?" 

"No, you drank four. If you drank eight, you'd be dead." 

"Degenerate. You're still corrupting me." 

"If you can insult me, you're feeling better. Not gonna toss, are you?" He   
reached apprehensively under the edge of the bed. 

"No." The soft, weak answer didn't sound too sure. 

"Oh good." Straightening up, he tipped Luke's face back to him and kissed   
him very gently. "Better?" 

"Best help I've had. More?" 

"Elka's waiting breakfast, and Stom gets really grouchy if his cakes are   
cold. Let's eat and you'll be all right." 

They went down into the spacious kitchen. Elka took the cakes and meat from   
the oven, and Astri passed around the toasted buns and jam. Stom fed the   
smallest baby, while the older children watched animation. Hend and his   
wives helped around the edges. There was no haste,   
just a smooth flowing morning routine. 

"Hey, late sleeper. Thought you farmboys got up with the sterkls," teased   
Stom. "Yosh, put the terminal away. The distillery will be there after   
breakfast." The order was so casually given, Stom not missing a stroke in   
buttering the cakes, that Han realized this, too, was a morning ritual. 

"Stom..." Han's warning rumble drew Elka in between her husband and brother. 

"He's not a Corellian, Stom. Luke, eat. And next time, let that last glass   
sit on the table." 

Astri turned off the holo, amid groans, while Lissa and Marni chivvied the   
kids to the table. The high-pitched chatter of the children to their   
mothers and father made Luke's head throb. The toast was the only thing   
Luke could contemplate without nausea. Once it was inside him, he felt well   
enough to eat a couple of cakes and some sausage. 

"Han, do you remember last time you were on-planet?" Elka began. Stom   
snorted, trying to swallow before he could laugh. She turned to Luke. "He   
was on leave from The Academy, and Stom broke out the house-label. The boys   
don't get the good stuff there, and after three, Han was   
standing on his head, one eye shut and outscoring Stom at ring-toss." 

Laughing, Luke discovered, brought the headache back with a vengeance. He   
drank more juice. 

"Elka, could we borrow the Waveskimmer this afternoon if Luke's up for it?" 

"Of course. I'll even pack a cold supper so you don't have to hurry home.   
Just be in before dark. She doesn't have lights." 

Yosh excused himself to go to work. Stom stretched, fed the baby the last   
bite of his cake and followed. The younger women set to washing faces and   
picking up the dishes. The older children followed Hend from the table,   
calling the family cadence song as they marched to the schoolroom for their   
satellite downloads, eliciting a wince from Luke. 

"Want the last kaf, Uncle?" Astri asked Han. He held up his mug and she   
emptied the pot into it, before dropping a toddler in each of their laps.   
"Keep them busy or they unload the sterilizer faster than I can load it." 

"Elka, how do you manage? Three grown kids, Hend's mates and more little   
ones than I can count." Han bounced the knee the little one was on. Luke   
pulled his head out of range, wincing, as his charge tried to gum his chin.   
"Is that one supposed to--" 

"The girls are a big help, and everyone does their part," Elka stated as   
Lissa scooped up the crawler who had pulled up on the sterilizer and was   
reaching for the dishes. Marni left to tend to other chores. 

Han attempted to maneuver his kaf mug between the table and his mouth. The   
child seemed intent on intercepting it for a taste. "I'm not ready to run a   
blockade this early," he grumbled. "Luke, this kid a Jedi? He's got the   
reflexes of a TIE pilot." 

Luke relaxed and looked at the child's aura. "No, he's not even sensitive." 

"Here. I'll take _her_. You wouldn't like that, sweetie," she told the   
baby who made one last-ditch reach for the mug. Elka put the four babies in   
the next room and activated the safety gate. "Now get dressed. I made one   
exception in the house rules for you two today, I won't bend two. Tomorrow,   
you're dressed before breakfast. You know that." Elka could be pure steel   
when she wanted. It was a necessity in a household her size. 

"We're goin' sis." Han pulled Luke out of the chair. Elka opened her mouth   
and he cut her off. "I know. I know. Make the bed and bring the kaf mug   
back to the kitchen." 

In their room, Luke looked at him. "She always this bossy?" 

"Elka practically raised me. She thinks she owns me. She's just grouchy   
you're not going to give me a dozen kids. She likes you, though. Thinks   
you're good for me." They put the finishing   
touches on the bed. 

Luke looked at it, with a wicked smile. "Wanna mess it up?" 

Han kissed him thoroughly. "You're definitely well. You want to go   
sailing? Hey, catch your kaf cup. If it's not there before Astri turns on   
the sonic sterilizer, you have to wash it yourself in the   
sink."   
  


"You OK, kid? You look a little green." Some random impulse made Han add,   
"Goes great with the white knuckles." 

"Never, ever again," moaned Luke. "This has to be the worst day of my   
life. Why do I let you talk me into these things?" His fair hair was limp   
and dark from the salt spray, and he ducked to avoid the boom as Han tacked   
the sailboat around and headed to a quiet inlet. 

"Cause misery loves company. Let go of the gunwales, and try to enjoy the   
ride. Sailing's as much a process as flying." He dropped anchor, and let   
the boat ride the waves. 

"Yes, but explosions are so much cleaner a way to die than seasickness and   
drowning." 

"It's not even rough today. Just nice, restful waves." 

"I'm a desert boy. I'm still not used to bodies of water any bigger than   
the harvest holding tank. These oceans are too much for me." 

"My ancestors sailed across this ocean to the Northern Continent in boats   
not much bigger than this one, and a lot worse equipped." 

"We all know Corellians are crazy," Luke grumbled, finally having decided   
he wasn't going to lose his lunch over the side. "And the Solos are the   
worst of the bunch." 

Han laughed. "You okay to tie up and unload her, or you want to recover   
some more?" He was suddenly serious, and a little worried. His afternoon   
plans seemed to be going sour. 

"I'm ready to get back on dry land." 

Han weighed anchor and sailed in closer to the shore line. When he judged   
the water was shallow enough, he leapt over the side and waded ashore with   
the mooring rope. He tied it to a tree at the edge of the water and waded   
back to the boat. 

"Hand me the gear." He'd wrapped it in a waterproof bundle and now balanced   
it on his head as he waded ashore. "Are you coming, or are you going to sit   
out there and roll and pitch until you're seasick again?" 

"I'm coming." Luke swung his legs over the side. "Unless you want to carry   
me." 

"We're gonna have to do something about that sense of humor. It's only   
waist deep." 

Luke slid over the side, relieved when his feet touched the bottom. "Chest   
deep you mean." He floundered ashore, and sat down on the black sand well   
above the tide-line. "Land at last. You don't have dry clothes in that   
bundle do you?" 

"Nope, just a picnic supper." 

"Oh stars, don't talk about food." Luke still looked green. 

Han dropped to the sand beside him. "I can't believe you. Never spacesick   
a day in your life, but I take you out on my sister's boat and you're   
vaporing like Threepio." 

Luke smiled wanly. "At least I'm not singing." 

"I wasn't singing!" 

"Yes, you were. You, and your sister, and your niece and both nephews.   
Last night, when you thought I was asleep, the whole family was singing on   
the back deck. That piercing pipe someone was playing woke me up. And   
today, you were whistling the same song through your teeth when you thought   
I was too sick to listen. I only caught part of it. What's it about?" 

"If you're sick with the waves like this, you may not want to know. It's   
about a family of brothers. Four of them become sailors and die. The   
fifth, who sings the song, is having survivor guilt." He quoted, not quite   
singing, but not talking, more of a chant:   
"I sit by my fireside lost and alone   
Four empty places and one who stayed home.   
I drink to my kin who walk the dark road   
I drink to my kin who will drink here no more." 

"Definitely Corellian." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Only that all your songs either include drinking or sex. Not much   
different than your lives." 

"Yeah? And what are songs on Tatooine about?" 

"We didn't sing." Luke looked thoughtful. "The guys in Anchorhead liked   
rhythm, so that was all they played. Machine noises to go with repairing   
machinery. Biggs was different. He liked folk music from other systems.   
He used to order cubes from off-planet, and we'd listen to them out in the   
garage. Uncle Owen would yell at us to turn down the unholy racket." 

"Parents are the same all over. My folks sang, and they tried to teach us   
kids. My sisters did fine, but I lost my voice at 12." 

"Where are your folks? I mean, we met your sisters, but--" 

"Dead. Dad got caught in an Imperial roundup at the shipyards, Mom caught a   
weird alien virus. I skipped planet pretty soon after that. This is first   
time I've been back in years. Even when my oldest sister Marta died, Elka   
just got word to me." He lay back, hands behind his head, staring up at the   
sky through the leaves of the trees. Luke waited, but Han said no more, and   
his face held the tight, controlled expression that indicated he was holding   
strong feelings in check. After an uncomfortably long silence, Luke reached   
over and laid a light hand on his mate's elbow. They sat that way for a   
time, listening to the ocean and staring at the sky. 

"Feeling better?" Han finally ventured, under control once more. 

"Yeah. Good thing I like being wet." 

"You don't have to stay in the wet clothes. Stom owns this island." 

Taking the invitation for what it was, Luke stripped out of the wet clothes,   
and watched appreciatively as his mate did the same. He spread the blanket   
he'd found in the bundle out on the sand, and lay down on his stomach. 

"Did Elka pack this, or did you? 'cause it's awful big to be thinking   
'picnic.'" 

"Told Astri to pack a big one, we might want to have a nap." 

"And she bought it?" 

"Of course not. She smiled and said 'Enjoy' as she hauled down the   
Imperator sized blanket from Stom and Elka's closet." 

"I didn't want to know that." He was quiet for a minute as Han lay down   
beside him. He slid closer, draping one arm over his mate's stomach and   
resting his chin on the broad, lightly haired chest. "Where's Astri's   
mate?" 

"She never took one. All her kids are designer, from the reprolabs. She   
takes and discards lovers like some women change hair styles." 

"What about Yosh? Where's his?" 

"Yosh isn't interested in anything but the family business. Boring, but   
useful. He can tell you anything you want to know about distilling and   
marketing." 

Luke digested the information, and returned to safer subjects. "Imperator,   
huh? Can we get one?" 

"Wouldn't fit in our bedroom. We'd have to move. Thing's as big as the   
forward compartment." 

"Can we borrow theirs?" 

"If you don't do something with that mouth other than ask dumb questions--" 

"Like this?" Luke kissed him, long and sweet and warm. The wet silk of his   
mouth was familiar territory, but Han explored anyway, enjoying the known   
quantity. 

"More?" 

"Always." Luke smiled and began to work the kisses lower. Tantalizingly   
slow, and his hands were strong, cool, and gentle over every inch of skin. 

***   
"Kid, roll over." 

"Again?" 

"No, not again, you insatiable mind-bender. Don't want you getting   
sunburnt. Won't they laugh if you can't sit for a burned butt." 

"Better?" 

"Mm-hmm. Next time I remember the UV-block." 

*** 

"Clothes are dry," was really unnecessary as the warm pants, slightly stiff   
from seawater, dropped on Han's head. "I'm hungry." 

"So see what Marni packed us." Han struggled into his clothes, trying to   
shake the langour of an afternoon of love and napping on a beach. 

"I looked. I can't identify anything. And the first rule of the Jedi   
Academy dining room is 'never eat what you can't identify.' Amazing what   
I've learned being a teacher." 

Han looked in the basket. "Cold fried sterkl, pickled kenet, Spirl and cerk   
salad, cake, and chi." 

"In basic?" 

"In basic, good food. Try the sterkl." 

The rich meat was fried to a golden crisp, and Luke nibbled around the   
edges. "Hmmm, tastes like Ewok." 

Han dropped his own piece laughing. "You insulting my nieces' cooking?" 

"No, no." Luke finished the first piece and reached for a second. The kenet   
was some sort of vegetable. He tried it carefully. It was crisp and   
started sweet on the end of his tongue. Then the burn came, building as it   
slid over his tongue to explode in the back of his mouth. "Drink!" he   
gasped. 

"That just intensifies the burn. Eat this." Han handed him some of the flat   
bread. 

It seemed to peel the fire off his tongue. The kenet smoldered sullenly in   
his stomach. He took a drink of the chi. "Should have warned me about   
that." 

"Sorry. Least I taught you the family trick for stopping it. Astri's   
infamous for that kenet. Elka says she developed it under a grant from the   
Imperial chemical weapons department." 

The salad was a pasta with vegetable, and Han pronounced it safe for   
off-worlder consumption. Luke ate some, and decided to stick with the   
sterkl. 

"Did you say cake?" 

"I warned Elka about your sweet tooth. She's had the girls baking since we   
left Coruscant." Han pulled out the carefully wrapped slabs. 

"I could get used to this," Luke decided after the second bite. 

"There are definite benefits to planet life, especially when the head of the   
house is the owner of the biggest distillery on Corellia. But before you   
get too comfortable with the idea, remember, it's a big house, and a bigger   
family. Family always comes with expectations." He glanced at the shadows   
and looked sideways at Luke. "We need to head back. Don't want to be out   
in the dark." 

The smile he received in return invited delay. He decided to see if that   
smile tasted as good as it looked. It did. The shadows were a little   
longer when they packed up in companionable silence, and waded back out to   
the boat. 

Luke was feeling well enough that Han began showing him the basics of   
sailing. By the time they were within sight of the huge house atop the   
cliff, Luke was handling the tiller while Han furled the sail. They tied up   
on the huge covered dock and began the long climb to the top. The stairs   
were narrow, and dusk was falling. They took it slowly. 

Elka and Stom met them at the door. "Onto the back deck with you two." All   
five adult children were sitting on the deck waiting for them. Han and Luke   
sat down on the swing, uncomfortable at being the focus of attention. 

Stom stood up. "We discussed this while you were gone, and we're all in   
agreement. We've enjoyed this visit, and find your mate compatible with the   
family, Han. You are always welcome here, but we would like to extend a   
permanent invitation. We would like you to return home, and   
live here. What are two more mouths at a table as long as ours? We could   
use a good man in the distillery, and a Jedi on retainer wouldn't hurt   
either. And, as the last of your family names, I feel obligated to point   
out you show no tendencies toward honoring your fathers by continuing them.   
Marni and Lissa have both said they would be willing to carry for either of   
you two, and Astri volunteered for Luke. You don't have to decide tonight.   
But I want a decision before you leave." 

Stom sat down. Luke was stunned by the offer, and Han was taken aback even   
though he had half-expected something like this. Elka had been trying to   
get him home for years. 

"We're overwhelmed by the generosity, Stom. We'll let you know...tomorrow?"   
Han glanced at Luke, who nodded. "Decisions like this need to be slept on." 

"Morning is wiser than evening," Luke added, quoting one of his aunt's   
favorite proverbs. 

"Very well. I will expect an answer at breakfast. Enough seriousness.   
Astri, start us. Yosh, put your readout aside. The distillery will be   
there in the morning." 

Luke watched as Astri reached under the table and pulled out a flat drum and   
a tapered stick no longer than her hand. Hend dug out a metal whistle, and   
Lissa produced four bones that she held between her fingers and clacked   
together. 

"Pride of the Angry Sea," Astri announced, beginning a slow seven-count   
drumbeat. Lissa took it up. 

Hend pocketed the whistle and and started in a low bass voice:   
"There's many a tale of the storm and the gale   
Of sailors who no longer be.   
And many a woman has wept late at night   
for her lover who's lost to the sea." 

Stom brought out the house label, and poured everyone one drink. Luke   
sipped half of his, being much more careful this time. Han even took his   
easy, seeming to prefer listening to his family. Luke moved in a little   
closer, and Han put an arm around him as they listened to the old, old songs   
of a time before star travel, when the sea was the biggest challenge. 

Without warning, Astri stood up. "Here." She offered Han the drum. He   
shook his head. She insisted. He disentangled himself from his mate and   
took it. He moved a little farther away to give himself room to play. 

"Told you I couldn't sing. All right, Gather the Pipers, 'cause Luke was   
asking about it today." The whistle was sad and plaintive, and the voices   
raised in the old lament of the man for his sea-faring brothers. 

Luke sat and watched as Han stood, and called for the next tune. He began   
to pace in time with the drum, focusing on the rhythm. He led the family   
through another few songs and finally said, "Marni, there's one I really   
want to hear. Sing it for Luke. Red is the rose." 

He set the four count. Marni sang in a heart-breakingly clear alto, and   
Hend's whistle rose as a piercing descant. 

"Red is the Rose, by yonder garden grows,   
and fair is the lina in the valley,   
Clear is the water that flows to the ocean,   
but my love is fairer than any. 

Twas down in the dell and greenwood that we strayed   
And the moons and the stars they were shining.   
The moons shone their rays on his locks of golden hair   
and he swore he'd be my love forever. 

Tis not for the parting that my sister pains   
Tis not for the grief of my mother   
'Sall for the loss of my bonny, bonny lad   
that my heart is breaking forever." 

The last note lingered, echoing off the water, and Han looked up from the   
drum and saw that Luke was looking back. The three moons cast shifting   
shadows on his face, but could not hide his happiness. Luke was frankly   
staring, knowing the song was meant just for him, wishing Han had had enough   
confidence in his voice to deliver the message personally. 

Han pushed the drum at Hend. "Wrist's giving out. Your turn." He strolled   
to the swing with feigned nonchalance and wrapped his mate in his arms. 

The drum made the rounds of the family, and Lissa offered it to Luke. 

"No, no. I can't play it." He stifled a yawn. 

"You'll learn, Uncle," she smiled. 

"But not tonight." He smiled and rose. "I'm going to bed before I fall   
asleep here. Excuse me, please. Good night." 

Han made his good nights, and followed. The bed was turned down, and Luke   
sat quietly taking off his clothes. 

Han tipped his face up. "I love you." 

Luke smiled, but it was a sad smile. "All those sad songs. Do any of them   
have happy endings?" 

"Not many of them. Life doesn't have a happy ending. But we take what   
happy moments we can." Han kissed him slowly. 

"I love you too. Do we want to stay?" There it was, out in the open. 

"I think we need to talk about it. Elka has been tempting us, wooing us.   
Life here is looking very, very good isn't it?" 

"Han, have you ever been offered everything you ever wanted all at once?" 

"No. But you were tonight, weren't you?" Han sat down beside him. 

"For an orphan, the biggest dream is having a family, a real family. My   
aunt and uncle loved me, but they weren't my parents. They weren't even   
really related to me. Then, losing them and Ben, and then..." Luke lay back   
on the bed and stared at the ceiling. The unspoken words "my father" hung   
between them. 

"Hey, if you don't want to talk about it--" 

"It's been almost ten years. Why does it still hurt?" 

"It never stops hurting. Not after five years, not after ten, not after   
twenty-three. It just doesn't hurt as much, unless you poke at it." 

"Is that why you left?" 

"Part of it. My family can be really bad about poking. After Mom died, I   
was wild, and had a couple scrapes with the law. I was in disgrace with   
Elka, who said I was a bad influence on Astri and Hend. She sent me to live   
with Seska and her bondmates. That was a disaster. Seska's lady was   
interested and both men were jealous. If the tension had been just a little   
higher, that whole house could have achieved a high-arc trajectory. Longest   
year of my life. The Academy   
was the best answer to that whole mess, and I went as soon as I was old   
enough. I hear things calmed down for them after I left. Their bond was   
just too new to handle a wild little brother dumped in it." 

"And now they want you back?" 

"I guess they figure you'll keep me out of trouble." The wry half-grin was   
back. "If they only knew how much you've gotten me into." 

"There's a lot I don't know about your family but they've been so nice,   
accepting. They've tried to make me feel like I'm not only welcome, but a   
member of the family. For some reason, hearing Lissa call me 'uncle'   
tonight brought it all clear how much more we could have living here." 

"What we're not seeing is how much we'd give up. You couldn't run your   
Academy from here. And there is no privacy in this house, Luke. None.   
Marni cornered me today and asked if we'd watch the little ones while she   
spent time with Hend, so she wouldn't hear about it from Elka. I love my   
sister, but she has to run everything. Always has." 

"Do you want to stay?" Luke sat up and looked intently at his bondmate. 

"Do you?" Han asked. Then he shook his head at the ridiculous circle they   
were going to get caught in with that line of questioning. It was the   
oldest comedy routine in the galaxy. "This has to be a joint decision," he   
warned. "I won't drag you off-planet if you really want to stay. Five   
years ago, I said forever, and I will stay with you, wherever you want to   
be." He half-laughed, half-snorted. "After all, you've already dragged me   
over half the known galaxy. What's one   
planet more?" The unspoken fear of the expectations that lurked in every   
corner, under every piece of furniture and behind each pair of eyes was   
broadcast loud and clear. 

Luke almost flinched away from the intensity of the thought. "I said   
forever, too. Elka and Stom made an attractive offer, but I think you know   
more than I do about what's under the surface of it." 

Han nodded. "They're already making plans for our wing of the house, you   
know. As well as planning how to use you to corner negotiations and writing   
the job descriptions on a cushy sinecure for me at the distillery. Stom   
even told us we would be expected to add to the flock of kids. I like what   
we have now: you, me, and only the obligations we choose to take, rather   
than ones that are thrust upon us." 

"You're right." 

"Of course I am." 

Luke tried to kiss the smug look off his face, and only succeeded in   
spreading it to his own. "I already have a family," he said, blue eyes   
earnest. "You. And home is where you are." He returned to the kiss. 

Han brought them up for air. "Settled then?" Luke's nod confirmed it. "I   
guess I need to teach you enough of the old language to tell Stom we're   
leaving when he asks at breakfast." 

"Can it wait?" Luke kissed him again, hands moving in and under his shirt   
and working at the closure of his pants. 

"I think it can." 

*** 

The next morning at breakfast, Han and Luke were dressed and on time. Elka   
smiled warmly at them. Stom sat at the head of the table. 

"Well?" 

"Stom, my brother, I thank you for your generosity," Han said in the most   
formal dialect of Old Corellian he could manage, "but at this time, my   
bondmate and I must decline." 

"Very well. But what is more important than family?" 

"Stom, my brother," Luke began, the Old Corellian coming slowly. "You have   
your wife, and your sons and your daughters. You have your sisters and   
brothers. You have your grandchildren. If we come here, to all of these   
people, we will leave my sister all alone. We are   
all the family she has." He paused for breath, and to recall the next bit. 

Stom nodded and clasped his hands around his wrists in the old gesture of   
assent before Luke could finish. "You are welcome here as often and as long   
as you want to stay. And next time, bring your sister. I have nephews who   
need a mate. She could choose one or more of them.   
When do you leave?" 

"Tomorrow," Luke answered, his tongue still numb from the liquid vowels of   
the language. He glanced at Han, as if to protest not telling the whole   
truth. Han lifted a pacifying hand, just a little, telling him not to worry   
about it. The image of Leia picking out three of Han's nephews made him   
smile and shake his head. He suspected it might crop up at odd moments, and   
decided to tell her when he got back. 

"Then today you must see the distillery." 

The tour was long, taking all morning. They saw where the grain for whiskey   
was roasted, over open fires as it had been for millennia, and where the   
fruits for the brandies were crushed in century-old lika wood presses. By   
the time they hit the fractional distillation coils, Luke was bored out of   
his mind, but kept the same placid calm he always wore to his sister's   
duller receptions. Stom had appointed Yosh to give the tour, and his   
droning nasal voice was stultifying. 

At lunch, Stom caught up with them, and they took the tunnel cars back to   
the house at the other end of the distillery compound. A cold lunch awaited   
them, and the children chattered about their satellite studies. 

Little Betta, the youngest of the school children, climbed boldly into the   
chair next to Luke and proceeded to tell him everything she knew about the   
fish of Corellia's oceans through mouthfuls of her sandwich. He listened   
patiently, understanding about half of what she said, and smiled at her when   
she excused herself. 

The distillery executives excused themselves to return to work. The   
children had drifted off in ones and twos. Astri went with Hend and Lissa   
to supervise. Elka raised one elegant eyebrow almost to her tightly pulled   
bun and Han and Luke were on their feet helping Marni clear the table. She   
organized the sonic sterilizer but they did the legwork for all twenty-two   
place settings. 

When Marni left, Elka beckoned the men to sit with her. "Must you really   
go? You come home so seldom, baby." 

Han rolled his eyes at the endearment, just as he had for the last   
thirty-five years. 

"We'll be back more often, I promise, Elka," Luke answered for them. "Once   
a year at least. If only so I can listen to you tease him before the first   
cup of kaf. Even I'm not brave enough to do that." 

"Is it really your sister you stay on Coruscant for?" Stom was a simple man   
and would not question the obvious reasons, but his mate would. 

"No, Stom didn't let me finish. I have an academy to run, and Han is doing   
intelligence work for the Republic, as well as star-ship design. Our life   
is there, together." 

"I understand. I had hoped..." 

"Hoped what?" Han asked. 

"Hoped that you would come home and lead the family. Han, I was fifty last   
year. That's middle-aged, and it's time to start considering my successor.   
Seska, Ingi, Hele, and Wila all agree with me that it would be more   
appropriate for the only son to head the household. We are   
old-fashioned, I know. As it stands, I'm not sure Astri has the spine to be   
the matriarch." 

"She'll be fine. You raised her a lot better than you did me. Better   
material to work with." He looked at Luke, "They're ganging up on me, like   
always. Sometimes I swore I had seven mothers. No wonder I was so wild to   
space. I stowed away on a barge when I was ten." The twinkle in his eye   
said it wasn't really as much a complaint as he made it sound. 

Elka smiled the same cock-eyed smile and finished the story. "You should   
have seen him when the crew brought him home. Oh, he was mad! The crew was   
furious. He'd tweaked their systems up to 120% of the previous output and   
made them all look bad." Luke chuckled at the image of a meter tall Han   
scowling at his sister, flanked by two spacers with matching scowls aimed at   
him. 

"Don't tell me you never ran away from home, kid." 

Luke shook his head. "Where would I go? The Dune Sea or Beggars' Canyon?   
That trip to Mos Eisley was as close as I got." 

Han sobered a little. "Well, I know where we have to go now." 

"I know, too." Elka's smile was sad and knowing at the same time. Han had   
always been too restless. She was glad he finally had a touchpoint in Luke.   
"We'll see you off after breakfast." 

"Love you, sis." He kissed her cheek lightly. Luke followed suit. They   
went to pack their few things. 

*** 

The Falcon lifted into the clear blue morning. Luke watched as the people   
rapidly faded into indistinguishable specks on a promontory which melded   
into a coast-line. The blue and white world dropped away. 

"Good trip, huh, kid?" 

"Wonderful." 

"So why do you look like we've got eight TIEs on our tail?" 

"It was harder to leave than I thought it would be. I've never had that   
much family, and it was like a dream come true to belong in it. But, then   
again, dreams don't measure up to my reality." He ran a slow finger along   
Han's jaw. "When we go back, I want to have Lissa teach me that flat drum   
all of you play." He stared at Corel Prime which was blending into the rest   
of the stars. 

"Ready to jump." Han pulled the levers, and the stars streaked into grey   
nothingness. "I know. For a while, I wanted to stay and be the patriarch   
when Elka steps down. But we aren't cut out for it, either of us. We'll   
visit often." 

"And I know exactly where I belong," Luke said as they walked back into the   
forward compartment 

"Yeah, and where's that?" 

He moved into his bondmate's arms. "Right here." 


End file.
